Kaiju Blue
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Pacific Rim UA. Il s'en fiche un peu, y repense parfois, s'en fout la plupart du temps ; après tout, il ne reverra jamais Steve Rogers de toute sa vie. Pas vrai ?
1. 1

**Rating :** T  
 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Angst léger.  
 **Disclaimer :** Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel Cinematic Universe  & Guillermo del Toro, Travis Beacham.

En trois parties - en espérant avoir un retour :)

* * *

I.

 _ **Baie de New York, Avril 2017**_

Il se fait passer pour un italo rentrant au pays – et c'est presque trop facile de s'entasser dans un ferry illégal qui ne sera pas surveillé par des hélicoptères ou les gardes côtes, qui coûte cher mais pourtant juste la moitié du tarif grand public. Faut dire que depuis la brèche, _naviguer_ n'est plus vraiment prisé – les pêcheurs sont devenus les nouveaux riches du monde pendant que les boites de transport aérien se cassent la gueule en silence.

Il aurait pu prendre un jet.

Ou American Airlines, si son père n'était pas décidé à lui interdire le voyage.

 _Foutue nationalisation massive du gouvernement_ , grogna-t-il en serrant les dents pour ne pas se plaindre à voix haute, ses yeux suivant les contours rouillés d'un vieux porte-avion de facture européenne, française peut-être, dont la silhouette sombre se découpait sur l'horizon claire et dégagée d'un matin d'Avril comme un autre.

\- Impressionnant, hein ?  
Tony hausse les épaules, n'ose pas dire que ce modèle précis n'a rien à envier à ceux qu'il a imaginés – _ta gueule_ , s'énerve-t-il après lui-même, _ta gueule. Ici, t'es plus personne._

\- C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois.  
Il n'est pas très grand. On dirait un de ces ados qui hantaient les rues de New York, avant, avec leurs chiens, un style grunge/punk prononcé et l'envie de changer le monde en vivant hors de ses codes; aujourd'hui, c'est plus une réalité douloureuse qu'une décision rêveuse.

\- Ouais, souffle Tony, et sa file avance en même temps que celle du type.  
Ça lui rappelle Disney World sans fast pass.

Même si le staff de Disney n'est pas armé et perché sur des containers, à passer des spots à la lueur plus bleue que blanche sur leurs visiteurs.

\- On a pas l'air d'avoir été repérés, souffle le gamin blond au manteau qui traine par terre.  
Tony rajuste la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, tentant de paraître aussi désinvolte et placide que le reste de la foule silencieuse attendant son tour d'embarquer.

En vrai, c'est pas simple – il suffit qu'une seule personne le reconnaisse, et son plan est foutu.

\- Parce que, tu t'es déjà fait chopper ? Lance-t-il pour faire la conversation plus que par réel intérêt pour la vie de ce mec.

\- C'est la sixième fois que j'essaie, s'expliqua l'avorton avec une certaine fierté. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers.  
Tony saisit sa main tendue par habitude – et aussi parce que personne ne le cherchera en compagnie d'un gringalet blond aux doigts noueux et à la peau trop cireuse pour être remarquable.

\- Max.

 _Tony._

\- Juste Max ?

Tony ricane, s'attirant les regards curieux des quelques badauds les entourant; ici, personne n'est censé avoir d'histoire et neuf personnes sur dix sont enregistrées sous un faux nom, quelque chose de lambda, Ellis Island à l'envers et Tony sait que ce porte-avion en particulier traverse, parce que son capitaine est dans les petits papiers des grands pontes de Washington.

Washington, dans le Missouri.

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais c'est Max Rockatansky, lui souffle-t-il, penché en avant, décochant un clin d'œil complice à un type qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

 _Tony Stark._

\- Pas le meilleur film de Mel Gibson, renifla Steve en faisant craquer sa nuque et ses poignets; piétiner dans la boue depuis quelques heures n'était pas top, mais leur seule chance de traverser.  
Il se sent un peu comme les aristocrates évacuées du Titanic.

Sans le gilet de sauvetage.

\- Fan de Braveheart ?

\- Pas fan du Dôme de Tonnerre en tout cas, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.  
Tony hausse les épaules, amusé.

\- Et tu rentres en Australie à la recherche de ton V8 où –  
Sa question reste en suspens, et il plonge ses petites mains dans des poches trop grandes.

\- Je fais du tourisme. Toi ?  
\- Mon meilleur ami s'est engagé dans le programme de Malibu –  
\- Je croyais qu'ils ne recrutaient plus, le coupa Tony en avançant.  
Steve hausse les épaules avec la désinvolture un peu colérique des gens à qui on a refusé l'accès – ce genre de réactions que Tony a trop vues pour les avoir suscités aux entretiens d'embauche (même si son père et Obadiah faisaient le gros du travail eux-mêmes _, on ne veut que le meilleur et vous n'êtes pas assez_ ).

\- Plus depuis quelques mois, ouais. Je vais tenter ma chance à l'Est, lança-t-il en tassant des mottes de terre avec ses pieds.  
\- Vladivostock ? Tente Tony.  
\- Non, lui souffle Steve. Ils ont un couple qui marche bien, donc…  
\- Ah, j'avoue que c'est _presque_ un problème, siffle Tony, un sourire en coin narquois sur le visage.

Steve lui refile un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule, souriant à son tour.

\- Je visais plus au sud, lui apprit-il.  
\- Mon coude ?  
\- Non, rit-il, Hong-Kong.  
\- Oh.  
\- Ouaip.

Des minutes passent, peut-être des heures – leurs files finissent par avancer séparément et Steve n'est bientôt plus qu'une autre tête dans la foule disparate qui souhaite traverser l'Atlantique – comme si les Kaijus allaient apparaître depuis la dorsale quand la brèche du Pacifique est grande ouverte et bat aussi fort que le double cœur des énormes bestioles qui en sortent depuis six ans.

La lueur trop pâle du soleil suffit à peine à dissiper la fraîcheur moite d'Avril, les nuages embués qui s'échappent d'eux comme s'ils étaient devenus des machines; la file avance, et même si les passeurs sont organisés et copains avec les bonnes personnes, embarquer est leur plus gros risque.

Sa montre sonne.

 _7 : 00 AM_

Son souffle est tremblant lorsqu'il expire, tendu, et lève les yeux vers toute la grisaille du ciel – si l'algorithme marche, il lui reste quatre-vingt-seize heures, quatre pauvres jours, et quelques poussières de minutes.

Il se rappelle les mots de son père le jour de la première attaque, ses yeux fixés sur le poste de télévision du grand salon, son repas trituré du bout de sa fourchette qui repartirait froid et intact aux cuisines; _ça arrivera encore_ , s'était-il senti obligé de prophétiser, son regard calculateur scrutant les photographies sans couleurs du long corps écailleux du premier Kaiju.

C'est comme ça que Stark Industries, en partenariat avec Oscorp, avait réussi à livrer le premier modèle de Jaeger deux années plus tard – et toutes les années suivantes.

Il y a un jeu de fléchettes à bord du porte-avion, et un type qui ne peut même pas _entendre_ est en train de leur foutre la raclée du siècle.

Peut-être que c'est justement parce qu'il ne peut pas être déconcentré par toutes les insanités des mecs qui s'entassent dans la cabine que ce type est aussi bon; il se balade avec un petit badge attaché à sa veste où son nom est inscrit en lettres noires irrégulières, et l'encre a un peu bavé, alors on lit très bien Barton, mais moins bien Clint.

Enfin, Tony pense que c'est Clint.

 _Il entend pas de toute façon_ , se rassura Tony en haussant les épaules, sortant de la petite cabine surpeuplée à la recherche d'un peu d'air qui ne soit pas vicié par des odeurs de sueur ou de vomi; ils ne sont pas vraiment autorisés à sortir sur le pont, mais certains passeurs s'en fichent plus que d'autres.

C'est comme ça qu'il retrouve Steve une première fois, solidement ancré à un câble et savourant le roulis des vagues et l'iode des embruns dans la pénombre de la soirée; les pans trop longs de son imper claquent dans le vent et sa cravate flotte au-dessus de son épaule comme si elle allait se détacher.

Il n'a toujours pas de sac.

Tony n'ose pas quitter le sien – même s'il a cousu des poches intérieures dans son sweat pour y cacher les rouleaux de billets qui vont lui permettre d'arriver jusqu'à Tokyo, la vieille besace qu'il utilisait au MIT contient encore bien des trésors dont la baie aura besoin… Et des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière.

\- Max !  
La voix de Steve est à peine plus qu'un murmure par-dessus les cris rageurs des vagues et les sifflements suraigües du vent; ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau trop salée pour être avalée, collent sur son front et des taches brunes d'humidité maculent son imperméable trop grand.

\- Amène-toi !

Tony s'approche, précautionneux, et comme Steve ancre ses doigts tout autour du câble tendu entre un crochet sur le sol humide et glissant du pont et le sommet d'un poteau métallique illuminé de diodes rouges et blanches.

Rogers est extatique et son excitation monte comme la tempête qui les entoure; l'orage gronde au loin, et le ciel se strie d'éclairs plus aveuglants encore que les flashs des paparazzis un lendemain de cuite – le monde se déchaîne sous leurs yeux et sa mémoire lui ramène le peu qu'il puisse associer à ça, le vent secouant les drapeaux au siège de Stark Industries, un solo de guitare, l'image du premier Jaeger rompant des vagues trop claires sur les côtes des Philippines –

Face à la tempête, Howard n'est plus qu'un homme qui n'aura pas su le retenir ou l'écouter – et lui juste un type aux fringues détrempées admirant toute la beauté chaotique d'un tas d'éclairs et de vent remuant le ciel et la mer.

Ses doigts se délient douloureusement autour du câble de carbone; comme Steve, il ne les sent plus, drogué par le vent, et ses jambes le portent à peine.

\- Plutôt cool, hein ?

\- J'avoue, souffla Tony dans un murmure, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour en évacuer l'eau, la pluie – sauf qu'ils ne sont plus aussi longs, et que sa barbe de jadis n'est plus qu'une ombre qui souligne le creux de ses joues.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'invite dans ma cabine, lui lance Rogers, lui aussi à bout de souffle, bombant toute l'étroitesse de son petit torse pour se rendre grand – et Tony lui donne un point pour l'effort, vraiment, parce que ce petit gars a autant de véhémence en lui que toute l'immensité de la tempête dehors; aussi sûr que son père avait prédit les autres Kaijus à la suite du premier, Steve Rogers serait pilote de Jaeger.

.

La cabine que Steve s'est choisie est comme toutes les autres : pleine.

Une chance que les passeurs aient suffisamment trafiqué le porte-avion pour le rendre vivable – même si le service d'étage laissait à désirer en terme de rapidité et que la propreté des chambres ne soit pas transcendante. Ça lui rappelle ce film italien, _a five star life_ , où une femme joue les clients mystères dans des palaces du bout du monde, retourne les chambres, note absolument tout. Fuit sa propre vie.

\- J'ai des couvertures de survie – tiens, lui lance Steve en lui tendant le paquet.

Tony frissonne, et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de la pluie qui détrempe ses vêtements – la couverture de survie est la bienvenue et tinte comme du papier aluminium à chaque mouvement.

\- Je les ai piquées dans une vieille caserne de pompiers, plus personne n'en voulait, s'expliqua Steve en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Enlève ta veste, s'tu veux, je vais accrocher la mienne aux tringles, poursuivit-il en désignant celle qui devait servir à séparer les couchettes les unes des autres.  
\- Okay, merci, lui souffle Tony.  
Ils restent assis sur la couchette, humides et tremblants dans les entrailles du porte-avion; personne ne parle, Steve ne lui demande pas pourquoi il refuse de quitter son sac et Tony essaie de ne pas lui dire qu'avec sa petite stature et son corps trop chétif le programme ne voudra pas de lui.

\- Tu veux un truc à bouffer ? Propose-t-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Steve le regard, un air aussi surpris qu'interdit sur le visage – comme si partager un repas était devenu quelque chose que même la soupe populaire avait du mal à faire.

Ah, _oui_.

C'est déjà le cas.

\- T'as quoi ? Lui aboie presque Rogers, décidément méfiant.

\- Juste le meilleur, lui répond Tony avec un clin d'œil.  
Quelques fermetures éclairs plus tard, c'est une demie tablette de chocolat aux noisettes qui émerge de son sac, son emballage fermé par un élastique en caoutchouc; Tony la lui tend directement, plus soucieux de se réchauffer que de se faire plaisir avec du sucré.

\- … C'est très gentil, commence Steve, sincèrement gêné, mais je ne peux pas accepter.  
\- Oh allez, Rogers, fais pas ta chochotte.  
\- Non, vraiment, Max –  
\- Prends-le où je te le fais bouffer, le menaça-t-il, son bras toujours entendu entre eux.

\- Je suis allergique aux noisettes, connard, réplique Steve avec un sourire narquois en repoussant la tablette.  
\- … Ah, si tu le prends comme ça.  
Il range la tablette, farfouille un peu, et propose quelques autres sucreries à Steve – les conserves étant prévues pour durer jusqu'au transsibérien, il n'en propose pas; et puis, ils n'ont rien pour faire chauffer les haricots, qui sont vraiment dégueulasses froids.

\- Je suis daltonien, aussi, tint-il à préciser, donc viens pas m'agacer avec des histoires de lueurs vertes ou rouges pendant la nuit, merci.  
\- T'inquiète, les aliens viennent pas en soucoupe volante cette année non plus, souffla Tony, un peu cynique, en grignotant un morceau de pain de mie.

Steve ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referme, ramenant ses genoux cagneux contre son corps sous la couverture de survie.

\- T'as perdu du monde ?  
\- Ma mère, répond Tony après un moment.  
Steve hoche la tête, pensif.

\- Trespasser, en août 2013.  
La pression sur son épaule est rassurante, compatissante – et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, sincère.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux m'engager, parce que j'ai rien à perdre, lui avoua Rogers. En plus j'suis persuadé que Bucky et moi on était compatibles –

\- C'est pas les frères et sœurs qui ont le meilleur taux de réussite ? Intervint Tony, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le chiffre exact.

87 %, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Si, admit-il avec reluctance, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont soi-disant plus de souvenirs en commun… J'pense que c'est surtout pour éviter que nos souvenirs se retrouvent trimballés partout.  
Tony haussa les épaules.

En vérité, si le PPDC préfère employer des frères et sœurs, et plus particulièrement des jumeaux voire des triplés comme c'est déjà arrivé en Russie ou en Chine, c'est parce que la connexion neuronale se fait aussi sur une base ADN commune que l'humanité ne partage pas toujours avec son voisin. Il s'agirait aussi de ne pas imprégner la conscience de quelqu'un avec des souvenirs venus d'une autre réalité socio-culturelle; ce qui, en soit, n'invaliderait pas les souvenirs propres du pilote, mais nuirait à la stabilité apportée par ceux-ci dans la dérive.

Les scientifiques débattent toujours sur une idée que le monde entier trouve censée.

\- Possible, lui concéda-t-il malgré tout.  
\- J'ai ma théorie là-dessus – je pense qu'au contraire, ce sont les personnes qui ont construit un lien sans avoir un lien de sang sont plus forts, ensembles.  
\- Quelque chose comme _blood is ticker than water_ ?

\- Un truc comme ça.

Ce que Tony ne lui dit pas, c'est que c'est potentiellement vrai – mais que les fonds n'iront pas dans ce sens à moins qu'on prouve le contraire à grand renfort de records.

\- Et puis, des frangins c'est plus vendeurs que deux types venus des rues de Brooklyn, fit Steve en haussant les épaules, tentant de paraître détaché et nonchalant.  
Tony y réfléchit.

Il y a une chance que le côté _fils de l'Amérique_ passe auprès du public – depuis les débuts du programme il y a dix-huit mois, le but du jeu n'était plus uniquement de protéger la côte et les citoyens, mais aussi de se faire bien voir pour effacer la résolution de conflit à l'ogive nucléaire.

Il préfère ne pas lui dire.

\- Tu sais, ils se foutent bien de la gueule que t'as du moment que t'es doué, ne put-il s'empêcher de le rassurer malgré tout. Pourquoi ton pote t'as pas attendu ? Y a des sélections tous les deux, trois mois à New York…  
Il ne pose pas la question, la laisse en suspens – comme ça, Rogers n'est pas obligé de répondre aux choses dont il n'a pas envie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui siffle-t-il, soudain agressif. J'ai pas les épaules pour ce job, au propre comme au figuré – et ça, tout le monde l'a bien compris. C'est pour ça que Bucky s'est barré un matin sans rien dire; il voulait pas qu'on tente le coup pour m'éviter d'être recalé –  
\- Ou peut-être, s'aventura Tony avec ce ton probablement trop narquois, peut-être qu'il voulait pas que vous creviez bêtement dans un robot au milieu du Pacifique.  
Le haussement de sourcil nerveux de Steve termine de le convaincre qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

\- Si c'était juste ça, il se serait pas engagé.  
\- C'était juste une supposition, se défendit Tony en essuyant une goutte d'eau qui roulait sur sa joue, le chatouillant au passage.

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit, Max.  
\- Bonne nuit, répond-t-il d'un ton plus absent encore que celui de Steve.

La pluie continue à battre le vieux porte-avion qui les ramène vers la vieille Europe, bien qu'ils n'en entendent ni les gouttes, ni le vent; Tony part avant que Rogers se réveille.

Pour déconner, il lui laisse un carré de chocolat avec une _énorme_ noisette dedans.

(Il s'en fiche un peu, y repense parfois, s'en fout la plupart du temps; après tout, il ne reverra jamais Steve Rogers de toute sa vie).


	2. 2

**II.**

 _ **Europe de l'Est, Juillet 2017**_

Il fête son vingtième anniversaire en silence, quelque part entre Berlin et Moscou – le camion qui l'emmène n'a pas de GPS parce ça coûte _trop cher_.

M'enfin, c'est surtout parce que ce trou du cul de chauffeur se croit plus renseigné que les cartes.

Il a troqué sa veste et un coup de main contre une parka doublée de fausse fourrure – la coupe est merdique et la fermeture éclair fatiguée, mais ça lui suffit pour ne pas perdre ses oreilles ou un doigt. _J'ai juste oublié le baume à lèvres_ , se rappelait-il douloureusement à chaque tentative de sourire.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'as besoin d'aller jusqu'à Moscou ?  
Il a mémorisé chaque étape du trajet, le nom de chacune des villes – le carnet relié d'un vieux cuir violacé qu'il trimballe partout lui rappelle les petits détails qu'il a pu oublier au fil des mois de planification, même si Steve n'en a pas perdu grand-chose.

\- Ma mère est née là-bas; je rejoins de la famille.  
Ce n'est pas un truc dont il a pu être fier aux US, alors ici, il en profite; son chauffeur le regarde sans vraiment le croire, parce que son accent est impitoyable et que tout le monde le reconnaît, même si l'ennemi commun du monde n'est plus vraiment une nation, une religion ou une idée mais simplement des monstres écailleux et apparemment apatrides.

\- C'est moins dangereux dans les terres, précise-t-il encore, parce que la question revenait toutes les heures, sinon moins.

\- Barf, avec les Jaegers on craint pas grand-chose. C'les gens qui vivent près d'la flotte qui devraient se bouger le cul, j'dirais. Une belle bande de toquards, s'tu veux mon avis, siffla le chauffeur en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

Steve lui a déjà dédié une page dans son carnet de croquis, dessinant avec un vieux crayon de bois rétrécis par les années son profil anguleux, son nez trop droit et sa moustache fournie, le début d'une barbe plus épaisse encore sur ses joues et sous son menton, parce qu'ils roulent depuis quatre jours déjà et qu'ils ne font que trois pauses dans toute la journée pour réchauffer une boîte de flageolets ou de raviolis, pisser et repartir.

Les rares fois où ils s'arrêtent plus d'une petite trentaine de minutes, c'est lorsqu'il faut faire le plein. Généralement, Philipps (c'est le nom de son chauffeur) en profite pour remplir quelques jerricans qu'il stocke avec les marchandises du semi-remorque – ici, des caisses enrubannées de papier transparent, de chatterton, tamponnées fragile; les réponses vagues du routier n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide, et si Steve était curieux, une petite partie de lui s'en fichait un peu, de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces caisses.

Moscou n'est plus très loin, et après ça, le transsibérien pour Vladivostok.

L'académie ne sera plus très loin, une fois la côte orientale de la Russie atteinte.

 _Le monde tiendra bien jusque là_ , se rassure-t-il en regardant les flocons cotonneux s'écraser sur le pare-brise et glisser hors de vue à cause des essuie-glaces; il fait nuit noire, et le reflet faiblard des phares sur le bitume luisant de neige fondue ou de gel n'aide pas vraiment.

Philipps s'en fout, et carbure à presque cent dix sur des petites routes mal goudronnées pour éviter les postes frontières surtaxés et la mauvaise haleine des agents frontaliers, leurs sourires un peu trop complaisants et les poils de chien – si le langage coloré de son taxi était une quelconque indication, le nettoyage des housses et de la remorque coûtaient un peu cher et les puristes de l'hygiène risquaient de désapprouver. Quelque chose comme ça.

Steve sourit et son cou s'enfonce entre ses épaules, dans la chaleur fictive de cette fausse fourrure, sa nuque callée contre la capuche, son front pas loin de la vitre; ses cheveux ont suffisamment poussé ces derniers mois pour qu'ils glissent devant ses yeux en un amas de nœuds blonds et crasseux, gras et au moins aussi luisants que le verglas sur le bitume. En même temps, essayer de rester propre sur une route où la neige vous gèle au coin du nez, c'est déjà pas évident – s'y laver, on vous laisse en deviner toute la difficulté quand l'eau chaude est dans ce coin-ci de l'Europe au moins aussi précieuse que le sucre dans le café.

\- T'vas aller jusqu'à l'autre côté, comme ça ?

Il acquiesce, à demi-endormi, pas vraiment bercé par les cahots de la route et les nids de poule qui jonchent le chemin, secouent l'habitable et font crisser les suspensions âgées du camion; Philipps jure et tourne brutalement le volant, l'envoyant se prendre l'accoudoir qui les sépare de la place du milieu, vide, si on fait exception des bouteilles de neige fondue qui s'y tamponnent à chaque embardée, engoncées dans une boîte à chaussures à peine retenue par la ceinture.

\- Ups, s'en amuse Philipps, son rire rendu gras par le tabac et l'alcool pas cher des tripots où il doit trainer entre deux livraisons; ça rappelle à Steve les caisses dans le sous-sol du grand-père de Bucky, _des_ très _vieilles bouteilles_ , leur répétait-il à chaque fois, en sortant une pour le plaisir de la dépoussiérer et de leur montrer la date qui s'effaçait un peu plus chaque année.

L'étiquette disait des choses en français que Steve n'avait jamais su lire.

\- T'as du courage, petiot.

\- Ou une sacrée dose de folie, soupira-t-il, rendu cynique par la fatigue, se tortillant déjà à la recherche d'un confort qu'il ne trouvera pas ici, pas le cul vissé à ce siège.

Steve a dans l'idée qu'il ne sera jamais à l'aise nulle part d'autre qu'aux commandes d'un Jaëger, de toute façon; il est comme ça, plein de certitudes douloureuses et d'ambitions violentes qui ne se satisfont pas de rester théoriques, rêvées.

Le mec de l'éval' psy aura beaucoup de choses à dire sur son cas, il en est certain.

D'ici là, autant ne pas y réfléchir.

.

Tokyo ne l'attend pas.

Mais le Marshal du nouveau Shatterdome de Hong-Kong, si – ou plutôt, un agent de liaison avec le seul panneau qui n'est pas écrit en idéogrammes.  
 **  
M. ANTHONY**

Bon.

 _Yippee ki yay ?_

.

 _ **Shatterdome de Vladivostok, Octobre 2023**_

\- Avoue, commença Bucky avec sa voix trainante des soirs de cuite, sa langue râpant avidement les plaines lisses de ses molaires à la recherche d'un peu de salive à avaler, t'imaginais pas que ça passerait, hein ?

Steve acquiesce, conscient du poids de l'uniforme sur ses épaules, les vestes, les écussons; la paye qui tombe à la fin du mois.

\- Sois franc, Steve. Vas-y, tu peux, bava son meilleur ami sur son épaule, mal remis de sa nuit encore fraîche et à l'haleine encore franchement alcoolisée. J'dirais rien ! _Pro-mis_ , ajouta-t-il, visiblement prêt à cracher en prime pour l'assurer de sa bonne foi.

Ce n'est pas d'être venu et d'avoir réussi qui l'étonne le plus – même si encore aujourd'hui, il admet n'avoir pas tout saisi de son propre voyage, comme si le bateau avec Max, les innombrables heures dans le camion de Philipps et le train au milieu des moustiques et des marais sibériens avaient été vécus au travers des yeux d'un autre.

 _Max_ , songea-t-il en conjurant le visage souriant du type décidé à partir aussi, sûrement pour ne plus jamais revenir. _Peut-être qu'il se rappelle encore de toi_ , s'en amusait-il parfois, se demandant souvent, les premiers mois à l'académie, si lui aussi était arrivé là où il le voulait.

\- Hey reviens, l'appela Bucky, s'autorisant une tape amicale sur le haut de son crâne. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut _ici_ , juste là, poursuivit-il, étirant d'une façon inconsidérée la dernière voyelle.

\- C'est vrai, lui répond-t-il en souriant, sa propre bière toujours aussi fraîche entre ses doigts.

Il n'aime pas trop son goût amer, ses relents fumés qui pèsent sur sa langue comme le tabac qu'il a essayé, une fois, avant de tousser tout son asthme avec; il n'aime pas ce pays, mais se rassure – _se convainc_ – qu'il n'est pas là pour aimer, pas là pour rester –

 _C'est ma mission_ , martèle-t-il à qui veut l'entendre, et c'est toujours la voix moqueuse de Romanoff qui lui répond, inhumaine et railleuse, son anglais de moins en moins empreint de l'écho riche et profond de son accent russe de jadis, la dérive terminant de gommer tout ce qui n'était pas _eux_ , lui, _d'elle_.

\- Tout, s'invita-t-elle d'ailleurs, les longueurs blanches et nettes de ses doigts enroulés comme des serpents autour de sa propre bière, la bouteille encore fraîche suant des gouttes rondes et lourdes par-dessus la peau de ses phalanges, son pouce lissant la surface humide de l'étiquette qui n'en finirait jamais de se décoller; ses yeux sont d'un vert glacé, _menthe_ , et se posent sur eux osant la question – _tout ?_ – comme pour les défier.

\- Gâche pas tout, Romanoff, brailla Bucky à sa suite, ses index suivant avec lenteur le verre lisse du goulot de sa bouteille, son regard suivant les courbes vagues des danseurs dans le bar, les silhouettes perdues dans le brouillard confortable de l'alcool.

Elle suit son geste, ses yeux soudains sombres, comme ceux d'un chat qui s'apprête à bondir; _mydriase_ , se rappelle Steve, le mot surgit des entrailles de sa mémoire comme une insulte, craché par la vieille bique malade qui leur servait de professeur, au lycée – et il sait, il sait que Bucky y a songé aussi, que son rire étouffé en apercevant l'air de Nat', c'est exactement _ça_ , etqu'elle va y penser aussi, que le fantôme de ce vieux souvenir va lui revenir comme l'un des siens quand elle ne l'a jamais vécu; _c'est la dérive_ , lui persiflaient toujours les médecins, explication ultime mais pourtant si désuète, si _ridicule_ –

Ce n'est pas que la dérive; c'est un transfert, un échange dont ils ne connaissent aucune règle, et pas non plus jusqu'où ça les emmène.

\- C'est pas mon diplôme qu'on fête, s'amusa-t-elle, s'adossant tout au fond de la banquette miteuse.

\- Justement, insista Bucky, levant sa bière juste un peu trop haut pour avoir l'air totalement sobre, son sourire facile et ses cheveux ébourriffés terminant de lui donner cet air boudeur, gamin, qui plaît tant aux femmes et qui déteint trop sur eux, avait craché Nat' un autre soir de permission, observant son reflet éméché dans le miroir sale de leur chambre, à l'Académie, il y a bien des mois –

Ça ne l'effraie plus autant qu'avant, que les limites de chacun s'effacent pour créer un tout, et le monde extérieur semblait peu à peu n'être plus que ça : _vous_ , s'était-il surpris à penser un jour, la lèvre fendue de Natasha et son arcade pissant le sang, _et nous_ , les phalanges ouvertes de Buck' plus rouges que roses.

\- Demain, c'est pour de vrai…

\- Ça te va pas bien d'être aussi dense, Barnes. Vide-moi ça avant de sortir trop de conneries, siffla Nat', son regard glissant sur Steve, dont les doigts polissent sans qu'il s'en rende compte l'étiquette de sa bière.

Il s'arrête immédiatement, et pose ses mains paumes à plat contre le tissu épais de son uniforme.

\- Moque-toi, mais sans nous tu montes pas, la taquina-t-il, mesquin.

Elle lui offre la victoire pour celui-là, avalant une gorgée ou deux.

\- Notre chance est quand même monstrueuse, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- La tienne, Steve – _la tienne_ , le corrigea Bucky après avoir franchement éclaté de rire. Nous, poursuivit-il, se tournant vers Natasha, ça passait.

\- La nôtre, conclut-elle finalement d'un air entendu, levant son verre pour trinquer à leur santé.

Ils chevauchent toujours à trois, même en étant jamais que deux dans la machine.

.

 _ **Shatterdome de Hong-Kong, Février 2024**_

Il s'en fout, des regards qu'on lui lance – ceci dit, le Marshall va détester, mais le Marshall est un homme borgne qui vit pour avoir sa peau et boire des litres de café avant d'aller se coucher. Et il lui rend bien.

C'est quand Darcy Lewis se met à trépigner devant ses cheveux teints qu'il commence à remettre en doute sa décision; elle ne porte toujours pas de blouse, son jean tient grâce à des bretelles qui passent sur ses épaules, ceintes ce jour-là par un top jaune trop serré surmonté d'une veste grise sans manche qui lui donne cet habituel aspect classe mais dédaigneux – ses cheveux sont coincés haut sur son crâne par une pince supposément en os de Kaiju.

 _C'est du plastique_ , précisait toujours Jane, ce à quoi Darcy répliquait souvent _non, ça c'est le reflet du vernis, ma gueule._

\- C'est le _Kaiju blue_ du mec de –

\- Oui, c'est celui-là, la coupe immédiatement Tony, chuchotant, l'attirant dans un coin plus discret du labo par le bras.  
\- Oh t'inquiète Frankenstein, c'est pas comme si toute la base ignorait où je me procure ces trucs, lâcha-t-elle en écrasant sa paume contre un bocal contenant des restes de cerveau.

Son chewing-gum a des relents de pastèque.

C'est _immonde_.

\- Relax, vieux. S'ils te font chier pour trois mèches bleues et qu'ils me foutent la paix pour mes bras, c'est vraiment des gros connards d'hypocrites, lâcha Darcy après fait bruyamment éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

Tony essaie de ne pas penser au marketing intense proposé par les fans de Kaijus – et dont les bénéfices sont trop souvent reversés aux églises cultistes du BuenaKai plutôt qu'aux victimes des attaques. Quand on sait que c'est un marché qui rapporte près de six millions de dollars par an, et qu'il a connu un boom de presque 118% après sa première année, ça laisse rêveur.

Sauf pour la boîte qui design des sex-toys à l'effigie des Kaijus.

Ça, c'est juste très perturbant.

\- Tu resteras discrète ? S'enquit-il cependant.  
\- T'inquiète, _miracle boy_ , le rassura-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le centre du labo.

Le vieux surnom lui arrache un sourire fatigué. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui sait; ou qui se souvient d'un nom écrit en petits caractères entre deux gros titres.

Si Maria était sa mère, Howard Stark n'a jamais été son père; il l'a adopté après San Francisco et le Golden Gate dans l'eau, _The Miracle Boy_ , parce qu'un gamin de seize ans couvert de poussière et d'égratignures qui fait la Une des journaux du monde connu pendant une petite semaine est un bon argument marketing.

Le bon argument marketing, s'était souvent dit Tony, c'était surtout ses notes et les tests de QI rangés dans son dossier scolaire. Si on faisait fi de son mauvais comportement. Des bagarres. De l'aura de défiance qu'il alimentait continuellement par son animosité d'animal battu.

Howard ne l'avait prévenu qu'une fois – le Marshal Fury aussi.

 _Je ne prends pas les amateurs, ni les gens qui sont moins que ce qu'ils prétendent._

\- Hey, Stark –  
\- Foster, répondit-il en ralentissant, mains dans les poches, attendant que Jane l'ait rattrapé avec ses talons qui claquent et sa tablette sous le bras.  
\- Il faut qu'on rediscute de ton algorithme, le relança-t-elle immédiatement, le dépassant sans s'arrêter ni ralentir. Magne-toi !

Elle va l'entraîner de l'autre côté du labo, la moitié qui ne grouille pas de bocaux remplis de formol et de Kaijus; là où un grand tableau et des boîtes de craies blanches s'encombrent dans une atmosphère poussiéreuse toujours fuie par Coulson, ce grand allergique pourtant chef de leur département.

Tony se sent sourire, un peu comme un con, avec sa mèche bleu Kaiju qui dérange toutes les mauvaises personnes et laisse toutes les bonnes à bosser dans son labo et à lui commander des pièces de Jaegers.

Sa montre sonne; il s'étire pendant que Jane revoit tous ses calculs, relit chacune de ses lignes de code, le programme pas encore au point mais vraiment pas loin –

 _9 : 00 AM_

Ils vont récupérer leur monde, un Kaiju à la fois.


End file.
